Reboot
by Momo Aria
Summary: Miku, Luka, and Zimi were best friends, doing everything together. Then an accident occurred, and Miku and Luka drifted apart, leaving Zimi to feel lost as she couldn't move on. Oneshot. Based on the PV of the Vocaloid song Reboot by JimmyThumbP.


As the sun set, Luka and Miku were waiting for Zimi on top of a hill that Zimi had always love. They didn't have to wait long, as Zimi finally came running towards them, little gift bags in her hand. Upon reaching her two friends, Zimi handed the bags to them. Accepting them, Luka and Miku open them and pulled out a gold star keychain. The two girls examined the keychains before they smiled at eachother. When they turned to Zimi, the girl showed her own replica of the keychain to them, signalling she has one for herself as well. The three girls held their stars up to the sky next to each other, proving that the keychains are now a symbol of their friendship.

Miku, Luka, and Zimi had been friends for a long time now. It had all began in school where they all met, and then suddenly, they wanted to be with each other. As they were close, they did everything together. They worked on their homework together. They ate lunch together. They went home together. It had been clear that these girls were inseparable.

The day after Zimi had given Luka and Miku the stars, it had rained, so the three girls walked home together, sharing an umbrella. They casually spoke to each other over anything they like and how their day at school was. It was a normal day for them. Then the rain became a drizzle, and then slowly, it had stopped. The sun broke free from the cloud and shined brightly. Noticing it, Luka lowered her umbrella behind her so she, Miku, and Zimi can examine the beautiful sunshine.

It was another beautiful day for the girls.

So they continued to hang out together. Not long after that day, the three girls were walking in town together, ice cream in hand. They were enjoying their free day, not having to go to school. Luka and Miku were next to each other, Luka with strawberry ice cream, Miku with mint chocolate chip ice cream, and Zimi was right behind them with her blue moon ice cream. As they walk around, Luka was joking around, and she playfully shoved Miku. Unexpectedly, Miku's grip on her ice cream was loose, so when she was shoved, her ice cream had broke free from her hand and fell to the ground.

They stood there, and they had stared at the ice cream on the ground. Luka didn't mean for this to happen. Miku had kept her gaze on her ice cream, never moving. Luka had wondered if Miku was okay. She had asked her, and she had apologized. Unfortunately, Miku was unhappy with her. In quick retaliation, Miku shoved Luka, the latter dropping her ice cream as well. In response, Luka fought back, and the two girls began to fight with each other.

Zimi stared at her friends. She tried to intervene. She wanted them to stop. She wanted Luka and Miku to calm down. Then, Luka's star keychain that was attached to her little violet messenger bag broke apart. The star landed farther away from the girls, out to the street. This caught Zimi's attention. Forgetting her friends for a moment, Zimi ran to the street to retrieve the fallen star. Right as she grabbed it, Zimi had finally noticed the truck that was coming.

Miku, who was facing the street, caught the tragic scene with her own eyes.

* * *

Miku and Luka stood apart, staring at the picture of Zimi in front of them. Zimi was smiling so happily in that photo. The frame was accompanied by white flowers. Outside of this dark room, family, relatives, and friends mourn for the loss of Zimi. Miku and Luka came as well, being close friends with Zimi. Luka stared at the photo of Zimi in sadness. Miku had her head down.

Miku began to speak to herself. She was very quiet, but Luka could hear her. It started off soft, but then, Miku began to scream and placed her hands to face.

"It's all my fault!"

Miku blamed herself, and she could never forget the scene she had witnessed that day. She can never forget the truck colliding with Zimi's frail body. Miku believe that Zimi's death could have been avoided. If Miku didn't fight with Luka, if Miku didn't react so negatively over her ice cream, if Miku had held her ice cream better, than Zimi would still be here.

Miku began to bawl. All Luka could do was stare.

Behind them, Zimi was watching.

* * *

After that day, Miku and Luka had drifted apart. Feeling guilty over Zimi's death, Miku distance herself from Luka, and she began to interact with her other classmates. While Miku made new friends, Luka tried to keep in touch with Miku, but no matter how hard she tried, Miku pushed her away. On one particular day, Luka had forgotten her umbrella, and it rained heavily. As she stared at the scenery of the rain pouring down, Miku had walked by, with an umbrella in her hand and a new friend of hers walking with her. When Miku turned and saw Luka, she gave her a cold look before turning back at her friend. Miku walked away with friend, leaving Luka at the school.

At that time, Luka finally realized that she no longer has Miku too. First, Zimi was gone, and now, Miku wanted nothing to do with her. With that in mind, Luka ran out into the rain. She didn't care if she got soaked. She just wanted this reality to end.

Zimi had witnessed the scene, and she didn't know what to do.

Zimi's soul couldn't move on.

* * *

The years passed, and Zimi's soul lingered on earth. She sat on the ground alone with a black cat. Her eyes were drained of life. What was she doing? Why is she still here? Why can't she move on? At first, everything was clear to Zimi. Now, she couldn't even remember what happened, or her purpose for being here.

When someone walked by her, Zimi looked up, and she saw a woman with long pink hair. She was familiar. Perhaps Zimi knew her from before. With that lingering familiarity, Zimi stood up, and she began to follow the woman.

They walk towards the campus where the woman was enrolled in. As she walked, she admired everything, and Zimi realized this was a college the woman will attend to. There were people all over, and chatter could be heard. While walking, the woman noticed a sign, and she walked towards it. Zimi stopped and examined her as she read the sign.

"Astronomy Research Society" was written, and stars decorated the board. Zimi found herself staring at a gold star. Somehow, it felt important to her, but she didn't know why. After reading the sign, the woman walked away, entering the building. Zimi faithfully followed her inside. The woman walked in the hallways, asked directions, and she went up the stairs, reaching the room she wanted to go. Wanting to join the astronomy club, she opened the door.

Inside was a woman with teal hair. She turned around and saw her.

The memories came flooding in. The days where the two little girls used to smile so happily with each other along with their brown haired friend, when the three were together all the time, when the accident had happened, when Miku pushed Luka away afterwards…

Luka had felt abandoned by Miku. After elementary school, Luka had never saw Miku again. Now, here they were, Luka and Miku. Unsure of what to do, Luka fled. She wasn't ready to confront Miku. But Luka didn't go far, because Miku had stopped her.

Zimi witnessed the scene in front of her. With nothing left to do, Luka turned to Miku. The latter was beginning to cry as she apologize for everything that had happened, her guilt after abandoning Luka, and she had always wanted to make up to Luka for it. Luka began to cry, and she turned around and held Miku's hand.

Zimi stared at the scene, and tears were rolling down. The life in her eyes had returned. Everything was clear to her now. All she had wanted was her two best friends to reconcile again, and it happened right before her eyes.

* * *

At the nighttime, Luka and Miku were at the hill that Zimi had loved so much. Together they gazed at the beautiful night sky that was decorated with stars. As the two stargaze, they spoke to each other the same way they had when they were children. It had turned out they still have the star keychains from their childhood. Miku turned her star into a necklace, and Luka turned her star into an earring. As the stars were a gift from their friend who was no longer alive, they vow to keep them forever.

Seeing her two friends were now happy, Zimi felt she could finally move on. Closing her eyes, Zimi was consumed by a light. Before she vanished, she spoke softly to her two friends.

"Thank you"

Hearing something, Miku and Luka turned around, and there was nothing. For a second, they thought they had heard their friend Zimi, but perhaps, it might have been their imagination. Choosing not to think more of it, they gazed at the stars again, and they recalled that day where they first got their stars, a symbol of their friendship.

* * *

 **AN: This is just a simple oneshot based on the vocaloid song Reboot by JimmyThumb-P. Personally, I love the song and the PV, so I hope this story is decent. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
